Kenny's Adventures in Mobius
by kennyharvick29
Summary: Kenny is an average 12 year old who falls into mobius. Kenny must team up with sonic and crew to get back home. As this is going on, Kenny has many adventures with sonic and gains powers/abilities. Can Kenny get back home to Earth? Only the power of freindship, teamwork and chaos control can save him. (P.S. chapters may be later than usual, I have school.)
1. Prologue

**Based off a dream I had during the summer of 2011.Sonic the Hedgehog and it's characters are owned by SEGA. ENJOY!**

 _PROLOGUE:_

My summer break has begun. I passed the 7th grade and I'm ready to celebrate. My name is Kenny, I'm 12 years old and live with my dad. But during the summer I live with my mom. That was my favorite part of summer. I don't see her much, since my mom and dad divorced back when I was nine months old. So I always looked forward to summer vacation.

This summer is special to me. Because on the night of July 5th, 2011; I would experience the adventure of a life time. But lets step back to Independence Day. I woke up excited that it was the fourth of July. I brushed my teeth and sat at the kitchen table. "Hi mom, happy fourth of July." She smiled at me. "Happy fourth of July. What would you like to eat this morning?" She asked as she got the eggs.

"Just some toast and two eggs." I said. She pulled out the pan and started making scrambled eggs. "Your brother said a new sonic game is coming out." I got real excited. Sonic the Hedgehog is my favorite game and I alway wished I could run like him. "When?! What's the game called?" I asked as I grabbed my plate form the cabinet. "Go ask your brother, I'll be finished with breakfast when you get back."

I went to my bedroom, where my brother was watching Sonic X. "Hey Kaidan, what's the new Sonic game?" I asked. He turned and looked me happily. "Its called Sonic Generations, and it won't be out until next year." He said. "I have to wait a whole year? Well that's no good." I said with a grin. He laughed at my referance. I went back to kitchen to eat.

The rest of that day was a typical, average fourth of July, and the fireworks were really bright this time. Now today was a bad day. Me and mom got in a argument, because I played Sonic CD all night. She grounded me from the PS3. On top of that my friends couldn't play. They went to stores with their mother's. So I was bored. I watched Sonic Underground for most of the day.

That night would be the begining of my adventure and other adventures that are yet to come. Me and Kaidan watched the television that night. A bad thunderstorm was rolling in. "It's raining hard out there Kenny." Kaidan said as he looked out the window. "Yeah, they said it would stop raining tomorrow." I said still watching the TV. The house shook. It would shake the house every minute it seems like.

It was midnight, the lightning caused the power to go out. But this is the strange thing. The television is still on! In the center of the screen what a blue dot, it was the size of a quarter, and it was growing. "What the heck?" My brother looked at it sideways. Then there was a loud boom. I was sucked in and started falling.

I saw clouds, then the ground and then everything was black. I hit the ground and I thought I was dead. I woke up to the sounds of birds chirping. The grass was so green, and the sunflowers were bright yellow. I fell asleep, I just layed there and slept. I heard a plane flying over me. But I didn't care. I just wanted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 1: The Mobian Encounter

_Chapter 1: The Mobian Encounter_

I heard someone talking, a high pitched voice and it was getting closer. I just layed there, because I didn't know what to do. Then that voice called out to me. "Are you okay mister?" I looked up and I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Tails the Fox. I must be dreaming, this can't be real! I jumped up in fear. "Woah, calm down!" Said Tails. "I'm dreaming, is this real?" I asked.

"Real as my bushy tail." He laughed. "No I can't be here. I shouldn't be here, I belong on earth." I said standing up. "I don't know a place called earth." Tails said as he sratched his head. I fell to the ground and fainted. How could this be possible? It's impossible to be transported like that. I started to wake up again.

I was in a orange room, there were pictures of Sonic and Tails. A television sat on the table. I was wrapped in a blanket on the couch. I turn on the television, I was stunned. On the television was a mayor of some sort. He was congradulating Sonic! It hit me then, I really am on Mobius. This is crazy!

"I got to get home!" I yelled as ran to the front door. But the door swung open and I fell to the floor. "Ow! My nose!" I rubbed my nose to try and calm the pain. "Sorry about that." Said Tails. "It's okay, I was leaving anyway." I said as I got off the floor. "You can't leave yet. For one, you don't know this place well. Two, we can talk about what happened. Maybe I can help."

Tails is right, I don't know this place. But am I really talking to Tails? I still find this odd. "Well I guess I can talk about it." I said scrathing my head. "Okay then, first where do you come from?" He asked as he sat down on the couch. "I come from a place called Earth. It's a planet and I want to go home." I said with a sad look. "Another planet you say?" Tails asked.

"Yes that's correct. But I don't know how I got here. At least not exactly." I said. To shorten this up, we talked about the storm, and how the televison acted weird. He said he need to see what happened. So Tails wanted to take me to Angel Island. So we got in Tails's plane, the Tornado. I flown in a plane before. But not one like this.

The flight seemed like a few hours. But the scenery was amazing. When we did get to Angel Island, I was amazed. Not just because it really was a floating island. But because of the many places on the island. We finally made to the master emerald shrine. Knuckles was guarding it, as I expected. He looked...intimidating .

"So who's this human?" He asked Tails. "His name is Kenny. He says he is from a planet called earth." Tails said. "Earth...sounds like something I've heard. But I thought that was a myth." Knuckles said as he pounded his fist together. "A myth? I can assure you that earth is real." I said. "So why me? Why come to me about this?" Knuckles asked us.

"Kenny told me that he was transported here unwillingly. I wanted to see how, by using the master emerald to look into his memories." Tails said. Knuckles looked at me long and hard. I guess he wanted to see if I can be trusted. "Put your hand on the master emerald. The power will lets us see the moment you were transported."

I looked at the giant emerald and put my hand on it. I could feel intense energy, as if I could walk in my memories. "I don't get it, the most logical explanation is the lightning." Tails said. "How so? It looks like a regular lighting bolt to me." I said. "The lighting is blue. When its typically white or yellow." Tails said with concern.

"So what does that mean?" I asked. Knuckles grabbed my shoulder. "It means you were destined to be here." He said firmly. "But why? Why me...what's so important about me?" I asked. "Let me show you." Said Knuckles as he brought us to a dark cave. The cave walls were covered in cave painting.

"There is this story about a human from another world. A human with powers he didn't know he had." Knuckles explained. "This human would learn from the inhibitors of mobius. He would become a hero and return to his home." Knuckles turned to me. "I believe that person is you Kenny." I widened my eyes. "But I'm not special, why was I chosen?" I asked.

"I don't know. But if you want to get home, you'll need our help." Said Knuckles. "What if the chaos emeralds can help him back home?" Tails asked. "We can try, but there's a problem. We don't have all seven chaos emeralds." Knuckles said as he crossed his arms. "So I'm stuck here until we have all the chaos emeralds?" I asked.

"Yes and no, we can't guarantee that it will work." Knuckles said. I sat down on the hard floor of the cave. I'm scared. What if I don't get back home? Is my mom okay? There so many things to be worried about. "Well I know exactly who can help." Said Tails. "Who?" I asked. Tails and Knuckles both said..."Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Oh my gosh, I'm going to meet my childhood hero! I'm excited and scared at the same time. But they're right, Sonic can help me. I will get back home, no matter how long it takes. I have to be brave. I must always have hope. I will return to earth and Sonic is going to get me there!


	3. Chapter 2: The Blue Blur

_Chapter 2:_ _The Blue Blur_

So Tails and I left Angel Island to search for Sonic. Well that going to take a while, he is the fastest thing alive after all. Still, I'm looking forward to meet him. Tails told me that he had to go somewhere. So he dropped me off at his house before leaving. I walked in the house and found a _Sega Genesis_ next to the television.

"Cool! I always wanted to play with a real genesis." I said as I grabbed the _Sonic Knuckles_ cartridge. I think I played all the way to flying battery zone before I heard someone. I looked out the window but saw no one. "I could have sworn I've heard someone." I said as I sat by down. Then I heard stuff moving in Tails' room.

Tails hasn't returned yet, something isn't right. But I was also scared to look. Nevertheless I got up and peeked in his room. I gasped, it was a buzz bomber! "Oh now what do I do? Tails never told me how to deal with robots!" I said as I tip toed away from the door. Then it flew right at me! I ran into the shop and grabbed a wrench.

It kept shooting at me, I threw the wrench and missed. Now I was trying to find something else. But what can destroy a buzz bomber? I looked around and found a ring. I grabbed the ring and it shined really bright. "Woah!" I yelled. I jumped up and punched the buzz bomber, with the ring in my hand. It flew up and exploded.

A flicky popped out. I picked it up and gave it a hug before letting it free. That was when Tails showed up. "About time you got here." I said. "I was attacked by a buzz bomber." Tails looked at the remaining pieces. "How did you destroy it?" He asked. "I grabbed this ring, it glowed and..."

He stopped me. "It glowed?!" He asked with a look. I nodded my head. "Most humans when they hold a ring, that doesn't happen. It only happens with me and my friends." He said. I got excited. "What does it mean Tails?" I asked. "I don't know, but Sonic would!" Tails said. I looked around, I don't see Sonic. "Did you find Sonic?" I asked.

"No, but I know who might know." He said pointing next door. "We could ask Amy. She seems to know where he is all the time." Did he just say Amy? As in the Amy Rose? I hope she won't hit me with her hammer. We walked over to her house and knocked on the door. She opened it really fast as if Sonic was the one knocking.

"Oh, I thought you were Sonic." Amy said with slight disappointment. "Nope its just me and Kenny." Said Tails. "So this human is what Knuckles was talking about." She said. "Nice to meet you." I said. She welcomed us in her house and gave us some tea. "This tea is great!" I said. "Its nothing like the stuff back home."

"Thank you Kenny, Knuckles did say you were polite." Amy said. "Amy we came to ask something." Said Tails. Amy looked at Tails. "What is it Tails?" She asked. "Well we're kind of looking for Sonic. Think you might know where to look?" Tails asked. "That's an easy answer! He is fighting Eggman. You find Eggman, then you'll find Sonic!" She yelled.

"I never thought about it like that." Tails said. Amy wanted to come with us. But there was only two seats. So I decided to stay at Amy's house. While they went to get Sonic, I would research about mobius. I didn't much information. Only that it's relatively bigger than earth. I then was trying to learn about ancient mobius.

I did find the story Knuckles was talking about. It talked about how the human would learn certain powers. Then would become a great hero, before returning to his planet. But I'm still sceptical about me being "that" human. But either way, I need to get home. I decided to go outside for a little while. The clouds were big.

That was when I heard a loud boom. I fell to the ground and looked up. There he was, my childhood hero and my heart was racing. Sonic was staring at me. He reached out his hand and got me back on my feet. "I'm Sonic, the fastest thing alive." He said with that signature cocky grin. I'm trying not to geek out. "I'm Kenny! I was hoping you could help me." I said grinning.

"Yeah I'll help and it will be a blast!" Sonic yelled. I was so happy, my parents were wrong. Sonic is real and he is going to get me back home. "Lets go to Tails' house." He said as he picked me up. We were on the couch in less than a second! This is so exciting! I can't believe this real. I'm sitting with the blue blur himself! My dream has come true. This is so awesome!


End file.
